El ángel que quiero yo
by ZafiroBrony6
Summary: No soporto verte un solo minuto más con ella… piensas que es lo mejor del mundo y yo no. Creo solo te importa ella, aquella estúpida que te fue infiel y te manipula, solo quiero decirte que te amo Soarin, eres mi ángel…


**Hola, les traigo un Song fic de SoarinDash versión pony, espero que lo disfruten, es el primero que hago, a ver cómo me sale. Canción: Ángel de Yuridia (Gracias a mi mamá por poner esta canción a todo volumen, escuche la canción y pensé -Vamos hacer un song fic xD) watch?v=cVsS0CJyvJA **

**Así es la ley  
hay un ángel  
hecho para mí.  
Te conocí  
el tiempo se me fue  
tal como llegó.**

No aguanto más, quiero estar cerca de ti decirte te amo, besarte y abrazarte para jamás dejarte ir, pero no comprendo Spitfire y tu son ¿novios? No lo comprendo, estoy recostada en una nube pensando en ti, tolerando tus estupideces que me sacan una sonrisa por eso te amo y odio admitirlo. Escucho algo eres tu ¡Que alegría! Me sorprende que me vengas a buscar pero… te veo triste.

**Y te fallé  
te hice daño,  
tantos años yo  
pase por todo sin pensar.  
Te amé sin casi amar  
y al final quien me salvó **

Después de que me explicaras de que Spitfire te infiel me sentí enojada no por ti, por ella. Veo que sueltas algunas lágrimas, te abrazo para consolarte pero nada, seguías en las mismas, me sentía mal por ti pero a la vez feliz, tenía una oportunidad contigo veo que terminas en el abrazo mientras siento tus lagrimas corren por todo mi cuerpo y me dices.

-Todos estos años la ame para que me hiciera esto- me dices de manera seca –No aguanto lo más- abres tus alas, te vas de manera rápida y observo tu asombroso vuelo.

**El ángel que quiero yo.**

**De nuevo tú  
te cuelas en mis huesos  
dejándome tu beso  
junto al corazón.  
Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas  
me sacas de las malas  
rachas de dolor  
porque tú eres **

Intente seguirte pero decidí dejarte ir, estaba triste no soporto que andes en ese estado, extraño que me hicieras reír, tus tonterías, es como si todo de ti se fuera a la basura; me levante de aquella nube y me dirigí para irte a buscar, pero no sabía a donde fuiste, pero no era pretexto así que abrí mis alas y, en marcha y una cosa que también odio admitir, él es mi ángel y nunca lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

**El ángel que quiero yo.**

**Cuando estoy fatal  
ya no sé qué hacer  
ni a donde ir,  
me fijo en ti  
y te siento cerca pensando en mí.  
El cuerpo se me va  
hacia donde tú estás.  
Mi vida cambió **

Me siento fatal no te he encontrado por toda una semana, ya no sé qué hacer ni a donde ir, te he perdido, me elevo para acostarme en una nube, pienso en las tonterías que hacíamos, todo era divertido, ni Pinkie Pie podía alegrarme tanto como el, pero el ya no está… se fue, para siempre. Durante en esos pensamientos me quede dormida y tuve una terrible pesadilla en donde tu hacías una terrible locura, te suicidabas por amor; me desperté aterrada y me levante para irte a buscar otra vez, pregunte por todos lados pero nadie me daba la respuesta, estaba por perder la fe, pero esta vez te veo en una nube, veo a mi ángel

**El ángel que quiero yo.**

**De nuevo tú  
te cuelas en mis huesos  
dejándome tu beso  
junto al corazón.  
Y otra vez tú  
abriéndome tus alas  
me sacas de las malas  
rachas de dolor  
porque tú eres  
el ángel que quiero yo.**

Me acerco en esa nube, y estas cometiendo una locura como mi sueño vas a suicidarte, traes una cuerda amarrada en tu cuerpo y una piedra muy pesada que contrabajo puedes levantarla, miro en donde estas parado y la nube se está rompiendo, yo aterrada le grite.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas, que haría si tu no estuvieras en mi vida, no serias la misma sin ti!- grite con todas mi fuerzas para que escuches me volteas a ver y lamentablemente la nube se rompió, grite tu nombre y me fui volando para salvarte haciendo una rainplosion sónica.

**De nuevo tú  
te cuelas en mis huesos  
dejándome tu beso  
junto al corazón.  
Y otra vez tú  
abriéndome tus alas  
me sacas de las malas  
rachas de dolor  
porque tú eres **

Estabas por tocar suelo y lamentablemente no te pude salvar, veo tu cuerpo en ese gran agujero, corro por ti y te veo yo empecé a llorar descontroladamente, me acerco a ti, todavía respiras, es un milagro, recojo tu cuerpo y vuelo lo más rápido posible para llevarte en un hospital.

19 horas han pasado, estaba con mis amigas, ellas estaban preocupadas por él, pero lamentablemente no llegaron los chicos, un rato después uno de los doctores sale y nos dice.

-La operación ha sido un éxito, pero me sorprende que halla sobrevivido en esa altura, es milagro- dice el doctor y yo contesto.

-Porque él es un ángel- todos me miraron de manera extraña y yo pregunto -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro que si- me contesto el doctor

Entre a la sala y te encuentro mirándome de manera seria, me dices.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste caer?- me preguntas y yo te respondo

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo y no soportaría verte muerto, eres mi vida-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque… porque yo… yo te amo-

-Yo igual te amo, amiga-

-No de esa manera, me gustas okay- veo que tu cara se pasa en un estado de confusión.

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Lo suficiente- conteste

-Como pude ser tan siego, tantos años tú me amaste, y yo te ignore, lo lamento Dash, pero ahora te tengo y…- lo interrumpí y le di un beso apasionado, me separo de el para decirle.

-Eres mi ángel, te amo Soarin- dice Rainbow Dash

**El ángel que quiero yo…**


End file.
